


【主教扎】【无差】夜莺与21克灵魂

by liliumamy



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliumamy/pseuds/liliumamy
Summary: 误闯地狱的夜莺莫扎特是亡灵罪人科洛雷多胸膛里的心跳……
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 3





	【主教扎】【无差】夜莺与21克灵魂

长鞭撕破粘稠的空气抽在脚上，科洛雷多趔趄了一下，磕磕绊绊地往前又挪了小半步。软绵绵的沙子不着力，沿着趾缝就钻出来，带着岩浆的炙热紧紧裹住他的脚，他曾经的脚。科洛雷多有些自嘲地想，在他还是个人的时候。  
至于现在，一个亡灵的脚应该叫什么？重铅制成的披风压着他的脑袋低下去，豆大的汗珠滴到被烫得发红的脚上，又痛又辣。或许应该叫爪子，或者是蹄子什么的。反正从他的心脏压过那根羽毛重重地堕进第八层地狱开始，尊贵的亲王大主教便与那些牲畜无异了。

“欺诈罪。”天使面无表情地发出审判，科洛雷多甚至还没有反应过来——他是大主教，本该上天堂的，铅制斗篷便泰山压顶一样压上来，生生将他压成一张弓，此后他的头便再也没抬起来。  
伪善者被困在十壕中的第六囊，赤着脚站在淌着岩浆的沙漠上，被恶魔用鞭子抽着不断前进。沙漠没有尽头，沉重的斗篷永生永世地压着借上帝之名敛财作恶的神职，他们的心脏就埋在脚下地狱的最深处，作为罪恶的证据，沉甸甸地锁在天平上。

他做错了什么就落到了这天杀的地狱呢？科洛雷多吃力地把脚从沙子里拉出来，世道如此，他也不过是身不由己地做了些每个神职人员都会做的事情，又不是他自己选择的堕落。  
在这地狱里，逼疯人的不是那些酷刑，而是日日夜夜看不见尽头的沙漠。眼下这片了无生气的黄色在他的汗水或者眼泪的熏染下变得模糊起来，他灌了铅一样的眼皮终于支撑不住，哆哆嗦嗦地降下来，遮住大半视野。或许他应该就这样倒下去，陷进无休无止的沙漠里。或许这才是他风光一世戎马半生的结局……

一阵羽翅扑打的声音将科洛雷多的意识拉了回来。地狱里到处是凄声厉叫，他本不该注意到那样微弱的气声，但他就是注意到了——扑腾扑腾，空气挤过蓬松的绒毛，带着恍然隔世的熟悉感，科洛雷多几乎能从腥甜的血气中嗅出泥土的芬芳。  
他艰难地撑起头，第一次，他在地狱的枯枝烂杈上看见了一只夜莺。

那是一只夜莺，千真万确。鹅黄色的羽毛包裹着整个背部，圆滚滚的小肚子藏在雪白的绒毛之下。最妙的是那双湖蓝色的眼睛，宝石一样镶在它的脑袋上，生机勃勃地四处张望着。鲜活的血液再一次在科洛雷多的身体里流转起来，他摸摸胸口，空荡荡的胸膛里仿佛再一次传来微弱的跳动。  
夜莺也见到了他，或许是在这个“忙碌”的地方只有科洛雷多抬了头，扑腾两下翅膀就落在他的肩头。“您好，我叫莫扎特。您这是在做什么？赶路吗？”它的声音细细的，却百转千回，婉转得跟唱歌似的，听得科洛雷多心痒痒。  
“不，这里是地狱。我们都是受刑者。”  
“天呐，您做了什么竟然要受这样的罪？”小夜莺瞪大了眼睛，“刑罚是在这样烫的沙漠里走路吗？”  
“我叫科洛雷多，生前是一个亲王大主教。因为心脏重过了羽毛，就到了这里受罚——忍受永生的单调与折磨，直到苦难涤净我的心脏。”  
莫扎特用粉红的喙啄啄翅膀上的羽毛，不可置信地看着他：“比羽毛重？看在上帝的份上，我的羽毛才多轻啊，您流落至此可真是冤枉。”  
“你又为什么来这里？”科洛雷多抬手想摸摸那毛茸茸的小脑袋，最终还是被沉重的斗篷压下去。  
莫扎特看在眼里，连忙贴心地凑过去，用暖烘烘的金脑袋拱拱对方耳后裸露出来的肌肤。“爸爸非让我在家边上找棵树筑巢，我不乐意，就跑出来啦！飞进一个黑峻峻的山洞，不知不觉就来到了这里。”夜莺洋洋自得地甩甩头，“我要把全世界都飞个遍，在每一个角落留下歌声。您看，我现在就是第一个溜进地狱的小……”

“科洛雷多！为什么停下来？在和什么东西讲话？”青面兽首的恶魔厉声走来，鞭子长长地拖在地上蛇一样蠕动着。  
莫扎特吓软了脚，一屁股坐在科洛雷多的肩头没了主意。眼看着脚步声越来越近，科洛雷多眼疾手快地掀开铅斗篷的一角，金色的小圆球就箭一样冲进来，窝在科洛雷多的手掌里瑟瑟发抖。  
斗篷里密不透风地黑成一片，连恶魔的严声斥责也听不真切，只听得一声凄厉的抽击，捧着自己的人狠狠抖了一下，呻吟着从沙子里拔出一只伤痕累累的脚往前挪动。  
莫扎特的心也被狠狠抽了一下，缩着脖子在科洛雷多的手心里闷闷不乐地蜷了好一会儿，终于温柔地啄了啄他的手指。  
“我悄悄给您唱歌好吗？”科洛雷多低下头，蔚蓝的小眼睛在黑漆漆空荡荡的斗篷下闪闪发光，“我肯定小小声的，只给您一个人听到。就当是答谢您救我——我也没什么本事，只好唱歌安慰您一下。”

暖烘烘的毛球就在手心里，随着细细小小的呼吸一缩一胀，头一次让这座躯壳感受到了鲜活的生命。清脆的歌声从厚重的斗篷里钻出来，从泥泞的呻吟嘶吼中浮起来，轻柔地落在他的耳边。  
青草，绿树与雨露在沙漠的尽头显形，耳边响起了熟悉的跳动声。  
我需要他。我爱他。  
科洛雷多不动声色地收紧五指，小心翼翼地圈住那个精灵。

莫扎特挨不住那张英俊的脸庞上快要溢出来的恳求，最终答应留在科洛雷多身边陪他一段时间。  
“我爱你莫扎特，当你唱歌时，我能感觉到生命在你我之间共享。你不知道我有多爱你。”他把少得可怜的干面包撕成小块，怜爱地放到他的喙边上，“如果我还是那个权势滔天的红衣大主教，我愿意耗尽每一粒金子给你造一个顶奢华的窝。可是我现在什么都给不了你，除了这么个灵魂我一无所有。”  
莫扎特咽下面包块，甜蜜地蹭蹭他的手指：“我也能感受到您和我的共鸣，我不要什么金窝，您清清白白的灵魂比什么都好。”

他躲在科洛雷多的斗篷里过了不短的日子。科洛雷多背着铅斗篷步履不停，他就站在他的手心里与他聊天解闷，高兴了就轻轻地哼上两首歌，胆子大一点也能趁着恶魔不注意飞到科洛雷多的肩头松松气。  
倒是科洛雷多总是绷着一根弦，急吼吼地要把他往斗篷里揽：“你怎么敢出来？万一被看守的恶魔看见了怎么办？”  
“您真是胆小。躲在斗篷里虽然安全，但我也要透气呀。”莫扎特飞到他的锁骨上蹭蹭他的脖子安慰他。

头三两天新鲜得不行，躲在黑咕隆咚的斗篷里莫扎特都舍不得闭上眼睛。  
这是他第一次这样亲近一个人类，于是这里踩踩，那里啄啄，再透过斗篷的缝隙瞄瞄地狱的样子——这一切对他来说都新奇无比，于是连带着连歌声都轻快了许多，斗篷下面隔一段时间就要响起轻快的啼叫，蹦蹦跳跳的，听得科洛雷多都忍不住要露出微笑。

第四五天的时候一切突然都失去了色彩。斗篷里是黑色的，斗篷的外面是蜡黄的，科洛雷多的身体是冰冷的。  
他试图跳到科洛雷多的肩头看看外面的风景，几次都被科洛雷多催着叫回来，而地狱也总是那个样子——满目疮痍，单调乏味，到处都是触目惊心的惨叫。  
于是他的声音也萎靡下来，有一搭没一搭地和科洛雷多聊天，歌唱的兴趣也小了不少，许久才哼哼一小段，更多的时候缩在科洛雷多的手掌里昏昏沉沉地打瞌睡。

再过两天，斗篷里的空气都变得污浊起来，血液的味道混着炙烤的焦味，说不出的刺鼻。  
莫扎特躲在斗篷里，耳边静得要让他发疯，只有科洛雷多深深浅浅的呼吸、呻吟和沙砾摩擦的声音单调反复。他焦躁地在斗篷围成的小空间里来来回回地飞，终于下定决心啄了啄科洛雷多的手指。  
“或许到了我应该走了的时候了，这儿实在是不适合我。”夜莺透过缝隙小心翼翼地望着他，那双蓝眼睛既远又近，“这段时间谢谢您的照顾，以后隔一段时间我就来找您，跟您也讲讲外面的世界。”  
细密的沙子涌上来层层叠叠地缠住他，科洛雷多几乎站不稳身体：“这怎么行？被恶魔恶魔发现了你是必死无疑的。”  
“这有什么？我能溜进来自然就能溜出去。”莫扎特不耐烦地歪歪脑袋，“我已经观察了一段时间了，明天清早，恶魔轮岗的时候恰好是我能溜出去的空档。”他停下来，又用光滑的喙轻柔地蹭蹭科洛雷多的手腕：“您放心，我会再溜回来找您的。”  
科洛雷多沉默着没有说话，只是稍稍收紧了一些手掌，佝偻着背一言不发地在沙漠上踽踽独行。

第二天清晨，莫扎特是在轻快的心跳中醒来的，科洛雷多仍僵着手臂捧着他在沙漠上步履艰难地走着——亡灵是没有日夜的，往日莫扎特会强撑着精神多熬一会儿陪陪他，昨天晚上却破天荒地，为了攒足精神溜出去，早早便缩在科洛雷多的手掌里闭上了眼睛。  
“时间差不多快到了。”莫扎特拍拍翅膀，肚子上的绒毛温柔地擦过他的掌心，“谢谢您的陪伴。”他的蓝眼睛在斗篷下熠熠生辉。“等我多见些世面，下次再来给您唱不同的曲子。”  
科洛雷多仍然被千斤斗篷压着佝偻着背，一言不发地盯着眼前的沙地，却在莫扎特振翅欲飞的瞬间收紧了手掌。  
“啊！您干什么？”莫扎特吃痛叫了一声，惊慌失措地拍打翅膀，两只细细的小爪子疯狂地挣扎踩踏，每天晚上梳得整整齐齐的羽毛也乱作一团，蓬松的绒毛掉了好几撮。但是科洛雷多牢牢地捏着他的两翅，再如何挣扎也是困兽之斗。  
“我怎么能让你就这样不管不顾地往外飞呢？”科洛雷多咬着牙从沙子里拽出一只脚，费力地伸到前面落下，把被斗篷压弯了的膝盖掰直，再一次陷入沙砾的包围中，“这里可是第八层地狱，这一路飞上去要经过多少明枪暗箭？或许你运气够好能误打误撞地飞进来，但不证明你能毫发无伤地飞出去。”  
“您脑子进屎了吗？快放开我！我要出去！”  
莫扎特更加激烈地挣扎起来，也顾不上会不会被看守的恶魔注意到异样，尖着嗓子叫嚷，尖利的指甲在科洛雷多的掌心留下一道道血痕。  
科洛雷多仍面不改色，只一味地往前走，身后是一个又一个深及脚踝的洞坑，随着沙砾的滑落迅速塌陷，不久又恢复成平坦的样子，静候下一个亡灵踏入。

莫扎特狠狠心，对准了虎口狠狠啄下去，趁着科洛雷多吃痛撒手的瞬间扇着翅膀就往外飞。快些，再快些，他的头已经冲出了斗篷，随后在右爪猝不及防的刺痛中落下去。  
科洛雷多眼疾手快地接住他，甚至没有多费心思用五指禁锢住他，细细的红线像吐着信子的毒蛇荡在他的脚上，另一端紧紧绕着科洛雷多的手腕。“留下来吧，莫扎特。我身边是最安全的——”  
“你放屁！我要走！”莫扎特更大声地叫着，扑棱着翅膀一个劲地往外顶，红线深深地镶进皮肤，卡在骨头上锋利地磨。  
他尖尖细细的嗓音甚至引来了周围几个亡灵的侧目。他们停下脚步，苟着背，艰难地转过头看科洛雷多，连看守的恶魔也被吸引了注意，趿着脚往这边走来。皮鞭窸窸窣窣地划过沙地向他们靠近，莫扎特吓坏了一样呆在他的手心一动不动，科洛雷多爱怜地弯起手掌将他往怀里凑凑，小小的毛球贴着他的胸脯轻浅急促地呼吸，温热的血滴落在他冰凉的皮肤上，几乎要灼伤他的灵魂。  
“你在做什么？”  
“没事。”科洛雷多深吸一口气，“地狱里的尖叫你还听不……”  
电光火石之间，一团金色的毛球伴着尖啸从铅铸斗篷的缝隙里冲出来，半条腿软塌塌地荡下来，细细软软的红线浸了血，越发鲜艳起来，直直地垂着，黏在他的脚上晃。  
一切发生的太快，兵荒马乱之间八层地狱已经乱成一锅。有人在尖笑，有人在惊叫，而科洛雷多只觉得大脑空白，满心满眼只能看到那只狼狈的夜莺，他断了半只脚，一身的羽毛横七竖八地翘起来，甚至折了两根坚硬的翅羽，在半空里拖着身体，胡乱扑腾着躲开恶魔四面八方抓过去的利爪。  
好几次那尖利的指甲堪堪擦过他的羽毛，沙地上一缕缕散着他松蓬蓬的绒毛。  
“莫扎特！”他踉跄着扑过去，指尖几乎碰到他的羽毛，但是被莫扎特灵巧地躲过去，沉重的刑衣压着他倒在地上，无助地看着莫扎特挣扎着越飞越远，十指深深陷进沙子中。  
“哈哈！再您妈的见！我的人生才刚刚开始！”  
他已飞到漏斗的中心，抬头就是湛蓝的天空——他莫扎特才不是谁的宠物鸟，他的眼睛脱胎于一望无垠的蓝天，那里才是他的归宿。  
新鲜的阳光再次环抱住他，他甚至能绕开血腥的气息闻到青草的芳香。于是金色的夜莺骄傲地抬起脑袋，在天性的驱使下张开嘴，他没有来得及纵情高歌，一支冷箭不偏不倚地射进他的胸口，撕心裂肺的啼叫取代了婉转的高歌成为他的绝唱。  
“莫扎特！！”

莫扎特僵硬地落下来，砸在沙漠上，一动也不动，通透的蓝眼睛在黄沙中间格外触目惊心。只有一根羽毛倔强地飘在空中，晃悠悠地往漏斗的最中心一路下坠。  
科洛雷多挣扎着想从细软的沙子里爬起来，背上的铅斗篷作对一样死死压制住他，他不知道哪里来的力气手脚并用地挣扎，竟摇摇晃晃地站起来，跌跌冲冲地往莫扎特跑去。  
他走得艰难，每一步都被脚下的沙海束缚住手脚，沙子被地狱周围流淌着的岩浆烧得滚烫，他却走得手脚冰凉。  
小小的莫扎特直挺挺地躺在前面，他却在边上看见了小小的自己。一板一眼地戴着假发，像橱窗里的娃娃一样笔笔挺地坐在地上，每动一下就有戒尺抽在手上。  
“您将来是要做亲王大主教的。亲王大主教就应该这样坐。”管教嬷嬷伸出冰凉尖细的手掐他的脑袋扳正，硬邦邦地训诫他。  
也是同样的手，压着他的脖颈温顺地跪在教皇脚下。  
还是那只手，抓着他的手腕游走在贵族中间笑得如鱼得水。  
科洛雷多·冯·希罗尼穆斯模模糊糊地想起来，很久很久以前，没有管教嬷嬷的戒尺，没有父亲严厉的斥责，他也曾爱唱爱笑，坐在树桠上荡着脚拉小提琴，背着家庭教师在课本上画蛐蛐，往来家里做客的“大人”酒杯里扔青蛙……  
那根金黄的羽毛孤零零地落下去，穿过深不见底的地狱，直达最深处的禁区，飘然然地落在某个天平托盘上。那天平突然慢慢失去平衡，吱吱呀呀地，一颗金色的心脏被托到半空中。  
科洛雷多从没有觉得第六囊的沙海尽头离自己这样近，看守的恶魔也不敢靠近，他便只是手脚并用地一心往莫扎特走去，心脏在胸口咚咚直跳。  
沙漠的尽头，莫扎特躺在金色的光束里，金发碧眼的天使站在漏斗的顶端俯身向科洛雷多伸出手。  
“欢迎来到天堂。”他说。

**Author's Note:**

> 我本人非常喜欢这个脑洞，设定借鉴了但丁的神曲（地狱是个分层漏斗）虽然我的笔力似乎不能驾驭这个故事（sad）当然我坚信不论什么作品，当它被公开给大众的那一刻起，它的意义、表达的内容已经不是作者可以左右的了，所以以下不过是我自己的想象——  
> 最初想写这个故事的时候就只有summary里的那个脑洞，“夜莺误打误撞闯进地狱，从此亡灵的心脏又开始了跳动”。但是我越写越悲伤，我感受到，这样一个科洛雷多，平凡，怯懦，诞生于时代又被时代抛弃，作为一个堕于地狱的亡灵，他爱的并不是那只夜莺莫扎特，而是莫扎特身上鲜活的生命，是莫扎特的心跳。虽然是一篇cp文，但是很抱歉我所写的或许并不能称之为爱。


End file.
